The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys spacecraft for, inter alia, communications and broadcast services. Spacecraft often include various sensor systems, e.g., optical systems including star trackers, sun trackers, or earth-pointing cameras. Such sensors are often located on the main body of the spacecraft, or may be recessed slightly within a niche of the main body.
Spacecraft are typically assembled in clean room environments to preclude, among other things, the possibility of contamination of spacecraft systems such as the sensors. However, there is still a risk of sensor contamination, e.g., particulate contamination, when the spacecraft is launched into orbit. For example, particulates may be generated by the spacecraft's propulsion systems used to achieve orbit. Such particulates may impact the sensors and degrade sensor performance, e.g., partially obscure the field of view.
There is thus a need for retractable contamination covers for use in protecting satellite sensor systems.